Senam Yang Iya Iyalah
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Naruto cs lagi stress gara-gara sang hokage tercinta, Tsunade, memberi mereka tugas berat. Apalagi sebagai ninja yang diandalkan Konoha, mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga seekor kelinci(?) peliharaan sang godaime dari gangguan Akatsuki. Bagaimana cara Naruto cs agar mengusir segala rasa bosan itu? CHECK THIS OUT!


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : K+

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Warning : Humor garing krenyes-krenyes(?), Semi-canon, OOC, typo (mudah-mudahan gak ada), gaje, penyelenehan nama situs, dll.

Pairing : karena fanfic ini bergenre Humor/Friendship dan berating K+, maka dengan ini author nyatakan NO PAIRING.

Summary :

Naruto cs lagi stress gara-gara sang hokage tercinta, Tsunade, memberi mereka tugas berat. Apalagi sebagai ninja yang diandalkan Konoha, mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga seekor kelinci(?) peliharaan sang godaime dari gangguan Akatsuki. Bagaimana cara Naruto cs agar mengusir segala rasa bosan itu? CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

#

#

#

#

.

.

.

"Kelinciku… kelinciku… kau manis sekali… melompat riang kemari… se…panjang… hari… aku ingin menemani… sepulang dari… kantor(?)… bersamamu la…gi… menari…nari…"

Terlihat seorang nenek-nenek awet muda yang setelah diselediki bernama Tsunade Senju, seorang Godaime Hokage sekaligus medis-nin, sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi dan bermain bersama kelinci peliharaannya. Dasar nenek-nenek berjiwa balita –Author dihajar Tsunade–

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama" tiba-tiba seorang ANBU Konoha datang menghampiri Tsunade yang sedang 'mengenang masa kecil' bersama si kelinci.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang Godaime yang kembali berwibawa.

"Ampun Ndoro Putri, tadi saya mendapat kabar bahwa anggota Akatsuki sedang mengincar kelinci Ndoro Putri untuk dijadikan sate kelinci, Ndoro Putri" jawab sang ANBU yang tiba-tiba jadi ala-ala keraton Ngayokyakarta.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

1 abad –plak –

"UUAAPAAA!" teriak Tsunade cetar membahana hulala…

"Cepat panggilkan Naruto beserta ramen-ramennya, eh salah! Maksudku, Naruto berserta temen-temennya!" perintah Tsunade yang saking paniknya, bilang temen jadi keliru ramen. Haa… mentang-mentang itu cowok berambut duren lagi makan ramen.

Sementara di rumah Naruto…

"Uhuk… uhuk…" cowok berkumis kucing itu tersedak saat makan ramen.

"Haa… kayaknya feelingku gak enak nih" gumamnya.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Di markas Akatsuki…

"PEIIIIN… POKOKNYA AKU MAUNYA SATE KELINCI!" rengek Konan yang sedang hamil muda pada Pein, sang leader Akatsuki yang nampak memijat keningnya stress. (Author : Owalah… jadi Konan ngidam toh… –ngangguk-ngangguk gaje–)

"Sasori! Deidara!" panggil Pein pada kedua patner Akatsuki yang paling serasi.

"Siap! Leader-sama!" seru SasoDei kompak sambil posisi hormat-grak. (Author : Ituloh… kayak pas upacara bendera…)

"Tolong carikan sate kelinci! Konan lagi ngidam tuh!" perintah Pein.

"Aha! Kudengar Hokage Konoha itu punya kelinci. Aku mau kelinci yang itu saja!" tambah Konan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'WADEPAK?! Kelinci Tsunade?! Kiamat aku!' batin SasoDei lemes.

"Ba-baik, Leader-sama"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Di kantor Hokage…

Berkumpulah para genin dan chunin yang terdiri dari 4 kelompok yang dijadikan satu kelompok gabungan bernama Rookie 12 Kohona. Mereka adalah… Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten.

"HUAAA… mendoukusei… kenapa kita semua dikumpulkan di sini? Bukankah misiku bersama Chouji dan Ino selesai? Merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru sambil menguap. Otomatis, yang lainnya menjauh dari Shika karena bau mulut tidak enak.

"Ehem!" terdengar suara orang berdehem yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsunade.

"Rookie 12 Kohona. Maksud saya mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini karena saya akan memberikan misi tingkat A untuk kalian" kata sang Godaime.

"Benarkah? Yippie… akhirnya aku dapat misi penting juga!" teriak Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak. Dan jangan lupakan suara toanya yang cetar membahana itu.

"BERISIK!" kata orang-orang di sekitar Naruto.

"Kalau boleh kami tau, apa misinya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan.

"Kalian saya tugaskan untuk menjaga kelinci saya dari gangguan para Akatsuki yang sekarang sedang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan sate kelinci" sekarang malah Tsunade berkata sambil masang Kitty's eyes no Justu.

GUBRAK!

'Yang benar saja…' batin mereka semua sweatdrop.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Di kediaman Tsunade, lebih tepatnya kandang kelinci…

"Aaahhh… bosen…" keluh Ino frustasi. "Forehead, punya koleksi yaoi terbaru gak?"

"Babi, mana aku punya yang terbaru? Malah setiap aku mengambil foto adegan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, malah dihapus sama mereka" jawab Sakura tak kalah frustasi. Mereka berdua pun menghela nafas bosan.

"Ayo! Kita jaga kelinci ini dengan semangat masa muda!" sementara itu, Lee malah berkoar-koar gaje tentang 'semangat masa muda'.

"Cih! Merepotkan! Mending tidur" kata Shikamaru yang dengan cepat ngoroknya.

"Haa… apa pentingnya menjaga seekor kelinci sampai-sampai dijadikan misi tingkat A? Lebih baik dijadikan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan" kata Tenten sambil memegang sebuah kunai dan memandang si hewan unyu bertelinga panjang itu dengan tatapan lapar(?). hmm… mungkin si cewek bercepol ini memang belum sarapan dari tadi pagi. Terlihat Chouji juga meneteskan air liur sambil mengelus perut gentongnya. Seakan-akan mengerti dan setuju dengan Tenten yang akan membantai dan menjadikan hewan imut itu makanan lezat.

"Ja-jangan…" cegah Hinata sebelum kejadian naas itu terjadi. Lalu, cewek bermata lavender itu mendekati sang kelinci dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang bak seorang ibu kepada anaknya. "Jangan sakiti kelinci yang tidak berdosa ini! Dia masih ingin hidup. Lagipula kan kita ditugaskan Tsunade-sama untuk menjaganya, bukan untuk memakannya"

"Eh! Bener juga ya" mereka berdua pun tersadar dan segera bertobat sebelum mala petaka menghampiri mereka –halah–.

'Hinata-sama memang hebat. Dia memang pantas menjadi pewaris tunggal klan Hyuuga' batin Neji yang merasa bangga dengan adik sepupunya.

Terlihat Shino yang sedang mengabsen serangga-serangga kebanggaannya. Akamaru sedang tertidur di bawah pohon bersama Shikamaru. Tapi mereka tidurnya di lain sisi, Akamaru di sisi bagian selatan sedangkan Shikamaru di sisi bagian utara. Berbeda dengan sang majikan, Kiba, yang sedang browsing di laptop Sasuke bersama Naruto. (Author: Dasar duo gak modal! –Author dirasengan Naruto dan digigit Kiba–). Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia mah lagi twitteran di I-phone barunya. Okey… back to Naruto and Kiba… sedang browsing apakah mereka?

Oh ternyata… mereka sedang membuka sebuah situs video streaming yang bernama KamuTabung(?). Dan sekarang mereka sedang memutarkan sebuah video senam yang cukup gaje yang diperagakan oleh dua orang pelawak asal Jepang. Senam itu bernama senam Yang Iya Iyalah. (Author: bisa dicari sendiri deh di Youtube. Pokoknya itu videonya lucu banget. Dan untuk liriknya, author tulis menggunakan bahasa Indonesia saja karena video yang author tonton dari laptop temen author itu versi Indonesia).

"Wah… kayaknya seru nih… lumanyan buat ngilangin stress" kata Kiba.

"Iya nih. Ajak temen-temen yang lain yuk! Kita praktekan bersama-sama" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo!"

=Skip Time=

Keduabelas orang itu ditambah seekor anjing bernama Akamaru yang bertransformasi menjadi Kiba versi gadungan, berkumpul dan membuat formasi. Shikamaru sudah bangun dari bobo cantiknya. Dan sekarang saatnya, Senam Yang Iya Iyalah dimulai… (sfx: Jreng! Jreng!)

_**Iya Iyalah… Iya Iyalah…**_

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

Semua semakin siap dengan formasinya yang ala boyband-girlband gitu.

_**Kaki kanan ke depan…**_

Gerakan pertama. Mereka taruh(?) kaki kanan mereka ke depan sesuai instruksi di video.

_**Kaki kiri ke depan…**_

Sekarang gentian kaki kiri mereka yang di depan.

_**Bisa jalan…**_

Langsung saja semuanya sweatdrop. Author aja juga sweatdrop.

'Ya iyalah! Senam macam apa ini?' batin mereka semua yang ber-sweatdrop-ria termasuk author

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

Mereka semua bangun dari sweatdropnya dan melanjutkan senam gaje tersebut. Ya… meskipun mereka masih rada cengok gitu deh.

_**Tekuk lutut dua-duanya**_

Mereka semua menekukkan kedua lutut mereka.

_**Bisa duduk…**_

Lalu duduk di masing-masing kursi yang author gak tau berasal darimana. Secara mereka kan lagi di kandang kelinci. Bener-bener random sekali.

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

Dan sepertinya mereka semua mulai menikmati gerakkan gajenya.

_**Angkat tangan ke depan… beberapa kali dilambaikan**_

Sakura yang sedikit tau bagian ini, mencoba melambaikan tangannya berharap Sasuke yang datang. Tapi ternyata…

_**Orang datang…**_

Lee yang datang menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke? Dia sih menghampiri Naruto yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura melirik ke arah lain.

'Hinata? Udah sama Kiba. Ino? Dia sama Shika. Tenten? Dia mah sama Neji. Chouji dan Shino juga udah berpasangan –non yaoi–. Apes banget ya aku dapat makhluk ijo kayak gini' batin si cewek pink pasrah.

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

_**Orang yang datang… wajahnya terlalu dekat**_

Dan yang lebih apesnya lagi bagi Sakura, wajah Lee terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ditambah lagi mata Lee yang penuh dengan bentuk lophe-lophe. Membuat Sakura illfeel saja.

A few seconds later…

"SHANAROOO!"

Dan terlihatlah Lee yang sudah jatuh tepar dengan bintang kecil mengelilingi kepala 'bob'nya setelah mendapat 'sesuatu' dari Sakura yang sekarang muncul perempatan di jidat lebarnya.

_**Menyebalkan…**_

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

Terlihat sepasang sejoli dari Akatsuki,,, (SasoDei: kami bukan yaoi, author! –Sasori menyiapkan pasukan bonekanya untuk menyerang author–. –Deidara menyiapkan lempung buat diledakkin ke muka author–)

Err… maksud author, terlihat dua orang anggota Akatsuki mengendap-endap di sekitar rumah Tsunade. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang mengincar kelinci sang Hokage untuk Konan yang lagi ngidam.

_**Bila main petak umpet tidak bersembunyi…**_

Akhirnya Sasori dan Deidara sampai juga di kandang kelinci milik sang Hokage. Tapi, ketika mereka berniat untuk bersembunyi, yang ada malah cengok melihat para ninja Kohona yang seperti lagi kehabisan obat saja. Sampai-sampai…

"AKATSUKI!"

_**Ditemukan…**_

Yups. Mereka ketauan sama para ninja andalan Kohona yang sekarang lagi bersenang-senang dengan senam gokilnya.

Ya pastilah! Namanya juga…

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

_**Lalalalala… Lululululu…**_

_**Menyenangkan…**_

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

Setelah berputar mengelilingi SasoDei, mereka menarik kedua tersangka tersebut ke dalam 'ruang penyiksaan' –menurut kedua patner Akatsuki favorit author itu–

_**Cubit iyalah sakit**_

Para cewek Kohona yang menyukai wajah babyface Sasori, mencubit pipi cowok berzodiak Scorpio itu sampai si empunya kesakitan.

"IMUUUUTT…!" kata para cewek yang masih dengan ganas mencubit pipi Sasori secara bergantian. (Author: kalau barengan, kasihan Sasorinya)

'Nek Chiyo… tulungin Cacoliiii…' batin si cowok boneka menangis.

Sedangkan para cowok Konoha sibuk menggoda Deidara yang mereka kira cewek cantik. Pada gak nyadar aja. Meskipun Deidara itu bertampang uke yang manis, tapi kalau dia ngamuk, wah dijamin deh itu tempat hancur abis diledakin ama lempungnya. Dan yang benar saja…

_**Jongkok iyalah rendah**_

Semuanya berjongkok karena takut dengan Deidara yang sudah melemparkan lempung-lempung kebanggaannya. Dan mereka nampak lebih rendah daripada sebelumnya –ya iyalah–.

_**Kentut iyalah bau**_

Dan ketika Deidara akan mengucapkan kata-kata mantra yaitu 'katsu', tiba-tiba ada suara…

DUUUUT!

"WOY! SIAPA YANG KENTUT NIH!"

Dan kentut itulah yang menyelamatkan Kohona dari serangan lempung Deidara.

_**Duit kenapa enggak**_

Kalau bagian ini mah mengingatkan kita semua pada seorang rentenir bangkotan yang juga anggota Akatsuki.

Sedangkan di markas Akatsuki…

"1000, 2000, 3000, …" seorang kakek-kakek sedang menghitung uang-uangnya. Sebut saja dia Kakuzu.

"…!" tiba-tiba Kakuzu merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Hidan! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?! Kau menghilangkan konsentrasiku menghitung pacar-pacarku (Baca: uang) tau!" omel Kakuzu saat mendengar suara aneh dari Hidan, patnernya.

"Enak saja! Aku sedang menjalankan ritualku! Justru kamu yang menggangguku! ##sensor##!" omel balik Hidan yang sekarang lagi menjalankan ritualnya. Ya ngapain lagi kalau bukan yang ada hubungannya sama darah, tumbal, dan 'Dewa Jashin'nya?

_**Iya Iyalah… Iya Iyalah…**_

_**Senam Yang Iya Iyalah**_

Kembali ke kandang kelinci Tsunade…

Dan keduabelas ninja Kohona itu mengakhiri aksinya. Yaitu senam gokil bernama Senam Yang Iya Iyalah plus membuat SasoDei tepar.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Tsunade yang pulang dari gedung Hokage, terkejut dengan sebuah pemandangan yang ada di rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya di dekat kandang kelincinya. Kedua anggota Akatsuki itu berhasil ditaklukkan oleh Naruto dkk. Dan kelincinya pun masih sehat wal'afiat di dalam kandangnya.

"Kalian berhasil? Kalian hebat!" kata sang Godaime kagum melihat hasil kerja para shinobi dan kunoichi tersebut.

"Sebagai hadiahnya, kalian mendapat liburan selama seminggu ke Hawaii" lanjutnya.

"Hontou ni?" Tanya mereka semua penuh harap. Tsunade pun mengangguk.

"YEAH!" dan mereka pun berteriak dengan girangnya.

Ternyata mengerjakan sesuatu dengan senang hati seperti tadi memang jauh lebih menyenangkan ya daripada mengerjakan sesuatu dengan suasana hati yang berantakan.

-_-OWARI-_-

.

.

.

Author's diary :

Gimana? Pasti gaje ya? Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video Senam Yang Iya-Iyalah yang diputar di laptop temenku yang disambungin ke LCD proyektor setelah praktek seni budaya di kelas. Sumpah! Waktu itu author sampai ketawa-ketawa kayak orang gila gara-gara itu video. Dan ketika nyampe rumah jadi kepikiran bikin fanfic dari senam ini. Langsung saja deh author browsing tentang senam itu beserta liriknya. Dan jadilah fanfic gaje ini!

Dan mengenai cerita dari fanfic itu sebenarnya udah aku siapin di buku coretan. Eh, tau-tau melenceng dari dugaan author. Abisnya pas waktu pengetikkan ini fanfic, ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepala author. Kan sayang kalau dibuang. Lagipula, malah ceritanya bagusan yang di sini daripada yang di buku coretan author. Udah ya author pamit dulu! Jaa nee…

Mind to RnR, please?


End file.
